Hide Away
by fLuTeBaBII1220
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Lizzie likes Gordo and Gordo likes Lizzie. But neither one knows how the other feels. Lizzie is determined to tell Gordo how she feels. The only thing is how is she gonna tell him? When she finds a way, how will Gordo react? What will happen
1. the plan

Hey ya'll! I know I haven't updated my other story 'the perfect and compilcating life' lately, but I will soon. Anyways this is a story I thought up while I was listening to my Hilary Duff cd. When I heard this song I was like "this sounds like a lizzie and Gordo song!" So I decided to make it into a song-fic. The song is 'Hide Away'. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary: Lizzie likes Gordo. Gordo likes Lizzie. Neither knows how each other feels. Lizzie is determined to tell Gordo how she feels. The only thing is how is she gonna tell him? When she finds a way, how will Gordo react? What will happen? Miranda is helping Lizzie tell him. LG all the way baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire! I only own the characters I make up!**

Chapter one

'the plan'

Lizzie had been waiting for Miranda to come over to her house far a while when she finally showed up. Lizzie really needed to talk to her all day, but wanted to wait until after school to talk so they could talk in private.

She heard the doorbell ring and instantly knew it was Miranda. She didn't get up hough because she knew her mom was already at the door. And she was right!

"Lizzie! Miranda's here!" she heard her mom yell.

"OK MOM! Lizzie yelled back

"Go on up Miranda" Mrs. McGuire said to Miranda.

"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said and ran upstairs to Lizzie's room.

"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda said as she walked in Lizzie's room. "Now what is so important you had me rush over here so you could tell me?"

"Well…. I have an idea on how to tell Gordo."

"Really? How?" Miranda said in shock.

"Well… I was thinking of… maybe…being in the school talent show. But only Gordo will know I'm gonna be in it. Only he won't know I'll be singing to him."

"Lizzie that's a great idea! How come I didn't think of that?"

"Because the posters for it have only been up today!"

"Oh.Ok. Well…. Still it's a good idea!"

"You think?"

"Totally! But what will you sing?"

"I don't know but I'll find something!"

"Ok." Miranda said and saw Lizzie just staring into space. _Mostly she only does that when she's thinking of Gordo, Miranda thought._ "LIZZIE!" she screamed.

"What?" Lizzie said snapping out of her daze.

"Stop day-dreaming and focus!"

"I AM FOCUSING!"

"Ok. Just checking! So… How are you gonna find a song?"

"Ummmm… I'll go through all my cd's! The song has to be perfect! It has to tell him something but not all of it. Just enough to let him know how I feel. I don't want to tell him everything at once. That'll just freak him out I think. Only one thing at a time."

"Yea." _If only she knew, if only she knew. Miranda thought to herself._ Miranda was busy thinking she didn't even hear Lizzie's next question.

"MIRANDA!" Lizzie shouted.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said who would be better, Hilary Duff or Jojo?"

"HARD QUESTION! Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought that one of their songs would be best cause they write songs about love and friends they love and other things."

"Yea… But which song would you pick if you picked one of them?"

"Ummmm… I really like that one Jojo song. 'The Happy song' and it's about a friend loving a friend."

"Ok. But what about Hilary Duff?"

"Well… That ones very hard. She has lots of those songs!"

"Well your gonna have to pick one!"

"I know! I just have to read the lyrics!"

"Ok." Miranda said looking at her watch. "I have to go home ok. You do that and call me later!"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

As lizzie was reading through her Hilary Duff lyrics, (even though she knew all the words to every song!), she was focusing on what the songs meant. Only 4 songs into the cd she stopped at a song. _This is perfect! Exactly like me and him! Yay! I have to call Miranda! She thought._ She picked up the phone and dialed her number not even paying any attention to what time it was.

"Hello." Miranda said

"Hey it's Lizzie."

"Oh, hey. Did you find a song yet?"

"Yea! It's like so perfect!"

"Great what is it?"

"'Hide Away' by Hilary Duff"

"Oh cool! I like that song!"

"Yea. And the best part is I can already sing it!"

"Ok. Good."

Just at that moment lizzie was startled by a voice, "LIZZIE! GET OFF THE PHONE AND GO TO BED!"

"Shit! I can't do anything without getting caught!"

"I know. Me either!"

"Guess we should get off before we get into any more trouble!"

"Ok. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yea. C'ya."

Lizzie put down the phone, turned out her light and went to sleep thinking about… you guessed it! Gordo! Lol

A/N: hope ya'll liked it! I know there is no song in this chapter and I said it was a song-fic. But there will be in the upcoming chapters and more songs in the chapters after that! Please RR! I'm not gonna update until I got at least 3 reviews! I wanna know more then one person is gonna read my story! I like to have at least 3 readers before I go on. Please tell me if I can improve on anything! Also tell me what I'm doing right or wrong! Even though I already have a hit story I still need people to tell me what I need to do and what I'm doing right! Lol.. Anyways… please review!


	2. the plan works out

Hey ya'll. I'm sorry I haven't updated the next chapter sooner then this! I haven't been able to get on the computer! Every time try to my sisters r on it or my dad is! But I finally got it! Yay! So here it is! Hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 2

'The plan works out'

When they told Gordo that Lizzie was gonna be in the talent show he was excited about it. Gordo knew Lizzie could sing very well and said she would most defiantly win!

talent show night

Miranda was helping Lizzie get ready backstage in the dressing room. Lizzie looked pretty nervous.

"Miranda…I…I…don't think I can do this." Lizzie stuttered nervously.

"LIZZIE, LOOK AT ME! Miranda yelled as she spun around Lizzie's chair. "You can do this! Just go out there and say what I told you to say! And look t him when you do! Trust me he'll notice! I promise! We'll be in the front row so he has to!"

"Ok. Thanks Miranda!"

"Your welcome. What are friends for?"

"Yea."

"Lizzie, you're on in 5! The stage manager said to her.

"Ok."

"Ok. Lizzie. Now go out there and sing your heart out! Literally!"

"Ok."

"Break a leg!"

"I will" Lizzie ran off to the said stage waiting to be called.

"Next up… Lizzie McGuire! She heard the announcer say.

Lizzie walked on stage toward the mike. She looked out in the crowd and spotted Gordo. Staring at him, like Miranda said to do, she said "I want to dedicate this song to some very special to me. I want them to know that I love them with all my heart. And I know they love me too." She turned and smiled at Gordo. And with that she began her song….

_Hiding away, losing the day as if it doesn't really matter._

_Saying goodbye, scared to say why, afraid it will shatter our world_

_Show me some faith no_

_Trust me somehow_

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away _

_I don't want to fake it. _

_I want to make you believe what I say_

_I won't let you hide away._

_Where do we go?_

_How do we know what were really after?_

_Sometimes its clear, when you are here, nothing can shatter our world._

_I need some faith now. To trust you somehow._

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away._

_I don't want to fake it. _

_I want to make you believe what I say._

_I won't let you hide away._

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losing?_

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay?_

_We turn around, look around, go around in circles,_

_don't run away, drift away, don't hide away_

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away._

_I don't want to fake it,_

_I want to make you believe what I say._

_I won't let you hide away._

_Oh, what I say. Believe what I say,_

_I won't let you hide away._

_Hiding away, losing the day, as if it doesn't even matter._

When she finished everyone in the audience stood up and applauded. That's everyone except for Gordo! He was just wide-eyed! Not able to blink! Miranda saw him and slapped his arm hard. He was out of shock…

"Uhhh.. Who… What…I…I…I gotta go!" and with that he left.

GORDOS POV

I ran out in to the hall of the school. I don't know why, but I was in total shock! I knew she was talking to me. I love Lizzie! But how did she find out? The only person that knows is Miranda! And she would never tell her! She promised! I'm so confused now! Should I go talk to Lizzie or should I wait for her to talk to me! This is so weird! Usually when im confused like this I have Lizzie to help me! What should I do? I should go talk to her…ok.

NO ONE'S POV

He found Lizzie's dressing room. Hesitantly he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lizzie said.

He opened the door and walked in slowly. Lizzie saw him in the mirror as he walked in and she got up and said "Gordo!"…

A/n: HAHA! Cliffhanger! Guess ya'll will have to wait till the next chapter! Please R&R! Any ideas? Tell me in your review or e-mail me at and say fanfiction in the subject box.


	3. a fairytale come true

Hey ya'll! This story seems to be going way better then my other story! That one is complicated right now! I have no clue what to make happen next! If you have any ideas for me and you read that story please help me!

Jersey princess: I really don't want to have one of them kidnapped! Can u come up with any other ideas? Please e-mail me ASAP!

Anyways heres the next chapter!

Chapter 3

"Hey Lizzie" Gordo said

"Hey you came"

"Yea. Is that how you really feel? I mean what you said?"

"I meant every word of it"

Gordo's face lit up with a huge grin.

"I feel the same way." He said. He saw Lizzie's face light up with a huge grin. A grin he'd been longing for. The grin he loved to see. He walked toward her and sat down in the chair next to hers. He took her hand in his and said, "I love you Lizzie McGuire"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come from you."

"I think I do" and with that he leaned in and kissed her. And after that they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And when they were done they kissed some more.

Later that day 9p.m.

Lizzie is on the phone with Miranda.

"Hey where did you disappear to after the show? It's like you left with out saying good-bye."

She heard Lizzie laugh.

"Lizzie are you not telling me some information I want to here?"

"Maybe…"

"OMG! Lizzie tell me!"

"Let's just say my fairytale came true"

"OMG! You two made-out didn't you?"

"Yea!"

"I told you it would work!"

"Thanks Miranda. For helping me."

"No problem. So... uhh... are you 2.. uhh… going out or what?"

"Yea. I guess so."

"Cool! You and Gordo belong together!"

"I know"

It went on until 11 p.m., Lizzie's bedtime. That's when they got off. Lizzie of course went to bed smiling all over.

The next day school

Of course, somehow, word of Lizzie and Gordo's news got to every kid at school. This always happens! No one at this school can have a secret or news!

They got to school ready to face the day but the second they got there someone asks them if its true or not. They asked how they knew and they said everyone did. Whoa! Word travels fast! Hey now they can hold hands! They grabbed each others hand and walked through the doors. Of course, as usual, there was Miranda waiting for Lizzie at her locker. They walked up to her and said, "Hi". Miranda was all "AWWW! Your holding hands! That's soooo cute!"

"Nice to see you to Miranda" Gordo said. Right as he said that Kate walked up. ( she's not that mean anymore now that she's not a cheerleader anymore. She didn't get on the high school squad. LOL!)

"OMG! It is true! I was wondering when you guys would finally crack!"

"OMG! WHO ELSE KNEW ABOUT HOW WE FELT?" Lizzie screamed. Almost everyone in the hall raised their hands! "OMG! MIRANDA!"

"Sorry!"

"Well there's the bell!" Lizzie said "I'll see you at lunch Gordo" She gave him a kiss and said, "Bye"

"Bye" he said and they walked off.

"It's like a fairytale ending!" Miranda said to Kate.

"Yea" Kate said and started toward 1st period with Miranda.

A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon! R & R!


End file.
